Sick
by Able02
Summary: Snot is sick of Steve teasing him. So he decides to take what he want.


I was sick of all the not so subtle hints and all the freaking teasing kisses. I was through with it all! When I caught a glimpse of those panties, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back anymore. That day in gym I cornered him in the locker room, discreetly dragging him into the showers and keeping him quiet with looks every time I thought he might say something. After all the other students left the coach locked the doors leaving us alone. I turned and pressed him to the wall taking the surprised gasp as the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.

His hands wrapped loosely around my hips and I took it as a good sigh. "S-Snot, what are you doing?" he asked flushing when we parted.

"Just sit still and don't say a word got it?" I said giving my voice an edge noticing the sliver of worry that entered my best friend's eyes. I felt guilty but if he told me he didn't want this I didn't know what I'd do.

I let my hand drift to the button on his jeans. He gasped but obeyed keeping his hands twisted in my shirt and biting his lip to keep from asking what I was doing again. I undid the button with a quick motion and pulled down the zipper. Despite the obvious fear in his eyes he was aroused. I could feel the heat emanating from his cock. I pushed his pants down and ordered him to step out of them. He did having to kick off his shoes as well. I pushed his shirt up and pressed the hem to his lips. Anticipating my command he took it between his teeth.

I ran my fingers down his torso a few times before dropping down to my knees. I pressed my face into his crotch enjoying the scent of his pre. I began to lick him through the fabric earning a pleased groan. I kissed the head which had begun to peek out the hem of the pink panties. "Snot." The quiver in his voice was slightly needy. I bit lightly at the erection in front of me a warning but I knew he'd gotten the message. "Please blow me." He mumbled obliterating my expectation of understanding.

"Turn around and lean against the fucking wall." I said standing and removing my belt. He did using his hands to brace himself. I took no time swatting his ass multiple times. Each impact was punctuated with a crack and an almost pleasured moan from Steve. I kept going until I covered his ass and thighs in red welts. His legs were shaking indicating he wanted to collapse to the floor of the shower. I grabbed his wrist and drug him out into the locker area and laid him on one of the broad benches. "I'm in charge here got it? You don't talk unless I tell you too and you damn sure don't make any demands."

He nodded tears streaming down his reddened face. I moved up and kissed him tasting his salty tears. I drifted back down and pushed his panties to the side. The little red pucker that greeted me was the single most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life. Lifting his legs over my shoulders, I quickly began rimming him rubbing my tongue around the ring of muscle before pressing it inside. He moaned and bit a knuckle to contain another one. Wrapping a fist around his cock I began to stroke him lightly. My free hand I started to rub his heated ass feeling him relax. After a few minutes I decided to move on. Putting two fingers into my mouth I ran my tongue over them and coated them as well as I could before pressing them into him.

He moaned deep in his throat. "That feel good?" I asked.

After a moment's hesitation he said, "Y-yes." quietly.

I spread my fingers opening his hole. After a few seconds of being amazed at how much it stretched, I began to finger him getting soft little mewls as a reward. Steve squirmed under me shuddering as I found his prostate. "You like it bitch?" I growled.

"Yes!" he gasps as I press into his prostate again. I wrapped my lips around his shaft and begin to enthusiastically suck his cock, fighting my gag reflex as I try to deep throat him. Steve moans his appreciation as I work him eager for him to cum. "Ah! So good!"

I roughly tug his balls and pull off his cock. "Did I tell you to talk bitch?" I asked.

"N-no!" he groans as I squeezed his balls.

"Next time I'm gonna tear into your ass without lube." I warned. His cock jumped at the threat. I yanked my fingers free of his ass getting a disappointed whimper. "You fucking like that? You want me to tear your ass open?"

"Yes! Please! Tear me open!" Steve groans his hips lifting slightly.

I pull Steve up and have him bend over his hands bracing on the bench. I lined up my cock with his hole and pushed. His body resisted for a second but I pushed harder and forced my way inside. Steve gasped as a trickle of blood streamed down between his legs. I felt a pang of guilt as the red fluid wound around his thigh. Steve pushed back his ass swallowing my cock whole. My breath caught in my throat as his bowels wrapped snugly around my shaft. Before I can fully get used to the sensation Steve started moving, sliding his ass over my cock and moaning each time he plunged balls deep.

I grabbed Steve's hips and began to fuck him hard, slamming my cock into his ass without worrying about his pleasure in the least. But from the ecstatic moans and the way his ass was gripping my cock I figured he was feeling good too. I flipped Steve over and knelt between his legs pulling out for a second before ramming back in and fucking him with abandon. I watched as his face contorted in pleasure and sweat dripped down his body and onto the bench. "Tell me how you like it bitch!" I growled.

"I love it! I want you to fuck me every day! I'll die without your cock! Please fuck me harder I'm so close!" Steve moans reaching to stroke his cock.

I swatted his hand away and fucked impossibly harder. The sounds of our pleasure and flesh on flesh were so loud that I'm sure someone, if not the whole school, hears us. With a few more rough thrusts Steve cums hard, his clenching ass pushing me over the edge. I shudder as my seed spills into his ass. I collapsed onto my new lover our sweat mixing with his cum. We both panted as we came down from our sexual high. When my blood finally made its way back to my brain and I realized what I'd done to my best friend I pushed myself off him and examined his face.

Steve looked extremely satisfied, with a smile on his face and his eyes half open. "Dude… are you okay?" I asked.

Steve leaned up and kissed me as a response. I took his weight in my arms and kissed him back. The bell rang for the end of gym and we quickly go dressed and slipped into the crowd of students as they changed for their next class. Just before we slipped out I heard someone comment on the smell and couldn't help but grin. Steve pulled me aside and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me giving me a shy smile before saying. "You gonna fuck your bitch again tomorrow?"

I smiled and pushed him against the wall sinking my teeth into his shoulder leaving my mark on him showing the world he belonged to me. I smiled and watched him limp away. No doubt dripping blood and cum into his sister's panties. I smiled and headed to class wondering how I would fuck my bitch next time.

A/N: Yeah… Leave a review.


End file.
